Bugle (Season One)
This article is about the first season of Bugle, which is created by MarshallWeekly. Cast 1443142.jpg|Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man 2435353.jpg|Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy 33453453.jpg|Ethan Hawke as Norman Osborn/ The Green Goblin 47647457.jpg|Dane Dehaan as Harry Osborn 5435345345.jpg|Sally Field as Aunt May 6756765765.jpg|Martin Sheen as Uncle Ben Plot Synopsis Protagonist Peter Parker is an intellectually precocious but socially inept teenager, too shy to approach Gwen Stacy, the girl who he fell in love in first sight and with whom he is smitten. His only friend is Harry Osborn, and even their friendship is tainted with jealousy by the fact that Harry's successful industrialistand scientist father, Norman Osborn, favors the brilliant Peter over Harry himself. The orphaned Parker lives in New York City, in the Forest Hills neighborhood of Queens with his loving and elderly Aunt May and Uncle Ben. On a student tour of a college's genetics laboratory (with exterior scenes shot at New York City's Columbia University), Peter is bitten by an escaped experimental spider that has been bioengineered with various extraordinary and enhanced traits (i.e. jumping, webbing and reflexes). The spider's venom causes him to fall ill and he barely arrives home before collapsing into bed. After a difficult night's sleep while the venom alters his genetic makeup, he wakes up seemingly unharmed. However, he learns to his surprise that his body has changed dramatically and literally overnight. Over the course of that amazing first day, Peter learns that not only has he acquired perfect vision and muscle tone, but he has also gained greatly increased strength and agility, the ability to fire strands of strong webbing from his wrists, a "spider-sense" that gives him a psychic warning of danger, and the ability to extend a mass of minute barbs from his skin that allow him to adhere to surfaces. While he glories in these new abilities, which allow him to fend off bullies like Eugene "Flash" Thompson and jump from rooftop to rooftop with ease, Aunt May and Uncle Ben become concerned for their nephew's new strange and secretive behavior. On a trip to the library, Uncle Ben confronts Peter about it and stresses to him that with maturity and power come great responsibility. Peter snaps at him and secretly heads off to his true destination, a sports arena that promises a $3000 prize to any man who can last three minutes in the ring with the wrestler Bonesaw McGraw(played by Randy Savage). Those earnings would allow him to buy a car and impress Gwen. With some difficulty, Peter defeats the wrestler and is cheered as the "amazing Spider-Man." However, Peter is cheated by the fight promoter and, in retaliation, does not stop a criminal who has stolen the gate money. Walking to the library with some satisfaction, he finds that his uncle has been shot by a carjacker in the street. Old Ben dies in front of him. Enraged, Peter dons his spider costume to pursue the murderer using his webs for transportation for the first time. He confronts the killer in an abandoned warehouse only to learn to his horror that the killer is the same criminal he could have stopped earlier. The terrified murderer falls out of a window to his death. Peter is wracked with guilt and grief over the death of his uncle. Months later, after graduation from high school, Peter decides to live up to his uncle's words, "with great power, comes great responsibility," by becoming a superhero fighting crime all over the city. He eventually learns a way to make it pay by supplying photographs of his alter-ego to the curmudgeonly Daily Bugle publisher J. Jonah Jameson, who has a continual need for Spider-Man photos though he vilifies the vigilante in his paper. When still, he hadn`t gained much popularity and recognitition, he had battled a big time criminal named, the Shocker who was on the hunt for 8 years, and finally defeated him and became an immediate sensation. Norman Osborn experiences his own dramatic transformation. To save his company from losing a vital military contract, he subjects himself to a dangerous test of an experimental treatment. It increases his strength and intelligence, but also drives him insane, creating a new, malevolent personality that murders anyone standing in his way. Using his company's prototype armor — a personal flight device called a glider and a green facemask from his collection — Norman lashes out as a figure later dubbed "the Green Goblin". Spider-Man and the Goblin eventually battle at the World Unity Festival held at Times Square, where the Goblin murders the company board of directors that were planning to fire Osborn. Spider-Man drives the Goblin off and saves Gwen as well. While Peter mourns the fact that he seems to have lost Gwen to Harry, the Goblin tempts him, after abducting him as Spider-Man, to join with him against an ungrateful world that hates him. Spider-Man refuses and the insulted Goblin vows revenge. Norman deduces that Peter is Spider-Man and begins to strike at his loved ones — first attacking Aunt May, who ends up hospitalized, and later on; Gwen. Later, Harry discovers that Gwen has fallen for Peter, and grows bitter. Few moments later, deciding to get an upgrade before the big duel with Spider-Man, he creates a Goblin Serum to pump up adrealine in his blood and make him more energized and more durabile but also will make him appear as a hideous Goblin-like creature because of failed apparus. In a climax on the Queensboro Bridge, the Goblin tells Spider-Man to choose whether to save the kidnapped Gwen or a tram car full of children. Spider-Man, with some help from New York City by-standers, manages to save both. The Goblin, enraged at being thwarted, brings Spider-Man to an abandoned building on Roosevelt Island, below the bridge. The Goblin promises to torture and kill Gwen, and then duels with Spider-Man in hand to hand combat. Spider-Man defeats him, only to see the Norman personality regain control and beg Peter to stop his attack and help him control his mental problem. Yet the Goblin personality, manipulating Norman subconsciously, sets a sneak attack on Spider-Man, using the Goblin-glider's remote control. Peter barely avoids the charging glider hurtling in to spear him in the back. When he dodges, it fatally impales Norman, killing him quickly, and making him slowly goblinlike. Honoring Norman's request not to tell Harry the truth, Spider-Man brings Norman's body home after it recovers from it`s hideous appearance and Harry becomes convinced that Spider-Man murdered his father. At the funeral, Harry swears revenge on Spider-Man while reaffirming his friendship with Peter. Dismayed at the tragedy he seems to cause to all those close to him, he rejects Gwen's words of love to keep her from again becoming a potential target of his enemies. The season ends with Peter walking away from Gwen, while trying to make the best of the situation with a victory lap as he swings around the city with ease. Gallery Spider-Man from The Amazing Spider-Man movie HD.JPG|The Spandex Suit Hobgoblin.jpg|The Green Goblin Gwen Stacy (Earth-3998).jpg|Gwen Stacy Green Goblin.png|The Final Battle Scene: Norman Osborn dies and a Goblin Face grows around his face. Andrew-garfield-not-a-part-of-the-amazing-spider-man-4.jpg|Peter Parker. 868678678678.jpg|The Shocker`s Battle And Costume/Attire. Category:MarshallWeekly Category:Bugle Category:Spider-Man